There are many technical challenges and technical considerations facing the designer of computer games executed on user or computer or other such devices having a user interface, such as designing a controllable user interface in the context of available computer devices and resources, which may be limited.
Another technical challenge can involve enabling a game to be engaging, or fun, accessible and compelling even when there is limited computing, display and/or technical input, or resource available, such as when a game is being played on a smartphone, tablet or other relatively small or portable user device.
Engagement involves designing gameplay to be compelling and rewarding to players. This typically requires games to be easily understood at their simplest or introductory levels, control inputs should provide rewarding gameplay across the spectrum of simple to complex game mechanics, which may become progressively more challenging so that players are not frustrated or bored, but remain engaged to develop rewarding skills.
Effective engagement may also require various forms of feedback to reinforce the user or player sense of success and accomplishment.
There are therefore many technical challenges when designing computer implemented games, particularly in providing a challenge to a user or player that is engaging and rewarding so as to provoke repeat play. This may, but not exclusively apply to “casual games” played on portable or mobile platforms with differing and in some cases limited computing, display, input and user time resources.